The Adventures of Ethan and Airalyn the Gardevoir - When we First Met
by NitrousWolf0123
Summary: After the completion of the Alola League, Ethan and Airalyn take some time to rest at their home in Pallet Town. Ethan wants to take Airalyn on a picnic, as a little thank you for being there for him all these years. He takes her into the forest where they first met, and they begin to reminisce about the day they met.


**I would like to note that this is my first story. First and foremost, I want to make it perfectly clear than in no story of mine will there be romantic relations between a gardevoir and a human. My stories showcase the unique bond a trainer and gardevoir can have because of its abilities and nature. This story will be the first of a series that will showcase the many adventures Ethan and Airalyn go through during their travels This specific one takes place after them, once the Alola league is completed and they have gone back home. Also, I'd like to note that I'm aware of 'Airalin", the gardevoir that is featured in a comic created by RakkuGuy. I did not know about his comic when I first came up with this name when I was 10, playing Pokemon Emerald; I didn't steal his name. Side note, his comic is really funny, check it out. Well I hope you enjoy, thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

"Words" Normal speech.

'Words' Airalyn/Other pokemon into one's mind.

 _Words_ Thoughts.

 _ **Words**_ A human speaking to a pokemon with their mind.

* * *

The forest to the east of Pallet Town had fallen victim to an intruder. This intruder's intentions were not hostile, however. This boy, no, this man lightly pushed aside any leaves blocking his path. He was careful not to disturb the many caterpie resting upon the long oak branches, as well as the butterfree feasting on the nectar in the wildflowers. This pokemon trainer might not look like anything to unusual at first glance; 5 feet 10 inches tall, skin tanned from years of travel, dark brown hair that had been lazily brushed out of his face. The trainer wore a dark gray t-shirt covered up by a black jacket with gray stripes along the sleeves and chest. Dark blue jeans, navy shoes with white stripes, and a backpack. This backpack matched his companion, white with a green top and a red circle in the middle. He heard a scurry of footsteps closing in from behind him.

'Ethan?' A smooth angelic voice called out into his mind, filled with curiosity.

I slowed my pace and turned, brushing my dark brown hair out of my face, "Yes, Airalyn?"

'This forest seems familiar, where are we going?' Airalyn tilted her head and stared at me.

I smiled, and gazed upon her white, angel-like form,"Ahh my curious little Gardevoir." I jokingly patted her green air, "We'll be there soon. It's a surprise." I gestured for her to keep following.

'Ugh, come on, it's getting dark. Just tell me. I already know we're going to eat a snack somewhere, I can smell the food in the backpack!' Airalyn tugged on my arm, kinda hard I might add.

"It's just past this thick greenery, and yes, I brought some snacks." I sighed. _I really can't get anything past her, can I?_ I went to push the leaves and vines aside, when they glowed lightly and moved aside on their own.

"Thanks." Airalyn was using psychic to clear our path. She nodded and smiled.

After getting through the thickest part of the forest, about one more minute of walking lead us to a clearing. Airalyn gasped out loud. It was a cleared area with grass that came up to my shins, and there was a large oak tree in the center. The light of the full moon that had recently risen illuminated the area. However, that wasn't the most amazing part. On the oak tree, where the trunk met the first cluster of leaves, there was a collecting of purple roses. One large one with a few smaller ones surrounding it, complimented by dark green leaves. Purple rose petals blew elegantly in the breeze. During my admiration of this beautiful sight, Airalyn had approached the roses. I could feel the strong emotions of longing and comfort emanating off of her. _Oh, that's right!_ I whipped out my special portable camera.

"Airalyn, here." I called for her attention.

She turned the upper half of her body, saw the camera, and rolled her eyes. 'You take so many pictures. Whatever, here.' She positioned her head slightly downwards, and arched her back. With a small smile, and a glimmer in her amber eyes, I captured the moment.

"Wow. This one's actually really amazing" I noted. _Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. I know I take some good pictures, but we really nailed this one._

'It's been so long since we were here.' Airalyn walked towards me and sat on a tree stump on the grass. I put my camera away, and walked over to sit with her.

"Yeah it has been a while," I agreed while sitting down next to her. "it really is a beautiful place, though. Us meeting here is something out of a fantasy movie." I thought back to the little ralts I had come across.

Airalyn leaned her head on my shoulder, 'Yeah, I remember that. You really saved my butt.' She poked my sides, where I'm ticklish, causing my to shift a bit.

 _ **Don't do that.**_ I thought hard; she giggled, picking up on my thoughts. "I totally did. You payed me back, though. If it wasn't for you, I'd have been crushed, burned, or zapped 100 times by now." I shivered thinking about all the close calls over the years.

'Don't forget the one with the meat-grinder.' Airalyn reminded.

"Can we not?" I pleaded with her, looking into her eyes and seeing the mischievous glint disappear.

'Alright. Oh hey, where those snacks at?' Airalyn tugged on my backpack.

I took out two sandwiches. One was a turkey sandwich with cheese, for me. The other was special. All of its contents were created from pokemon food to look, feel, and taste like human food. Trainers with more humanoid pokemon often bought this brand. As they both munched on their wonderfully prepared snacks, their minds began drifting back to their first meeting.

"Remember when we first met?" Airalyn and I both asked in unison. We both looked at each other and grinned, speaking in unison was not uncommon for us. It was annoying at times, but it showed what a close bond we both shared.

'You really did save me, you know.' Airalyn rested her right hand on my left. I looked at her lovingly, "Yeah, that was one heck of a day…" I trailed off.

* * *

"Hey, get back here you!" I ran after the fleeing butterfree.

Eight years ago, I was ten years old. I was wandering the outskirts of Pallet and became determined to capture a butterfree I found. I had been chasing it for 10 minutes straight; my untrained, ten-year-old body was starting to get worn out. I put forth one final effort, running as fast as I could. _Almost...there…_ I could almost touch the wings, when it disappeared into the trees. _Wait, trees?_ I looked back. I could see my house fair in the distance, "Oops. I guess I wasn't paying attention." I turned my attention back to the forest, it was practically begging me to explore it.

"I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." I confidently and fearlessly marched through the trees. My little head turned all around, eyes wide with wonder as I took in the sights. Light seeping down from above, pokemon resting in the trees, lush green wrapping around the forest floor. I had been exploring when I realized it was getting hard to see. I looked to the sky, and saw a deep orange on the horizon.

"Sunset!? How long have I been here?" I panicked a bit, knowing my mother would be very worried about me. I got up to leave when I heard what sounded like a damaged cry. _What the heck?_ I listened closer. I heard another, this time picking up on the sound. I ran towards it. I jumped over logs, pushed my way past trees, and shoved greenery out of my way. The cries were getting louder, and my heart throbbed. _I really hope it's not too hurt… whatever it is._ I couldn't imagine what could cause a creature to make such a sound. I eventually reached a thick wall of green.

"How am I supposed to get past this?" I complained to noone. Then I heard another cry from behind the green, this one weaker. I pushed those lazy thoughts aside and threw myself into the bushes. After much struggle, I got through and proceeded through the forest until I reached a clearing. There was an oak tree with purple roses on it. I couldn't admire it for long, though. The source of the cries came from the little white and green pokemon huddled in an indentation in the base of the trunk, being harassed by weedle using bug bite. I clenched my fists.

"Hey! You leave that poor pokemon alone! Three on one isn't fair!" I yelled at them, while jogging closer.

As soon as they saw me, they hissed and scurried off. I got within two feet of the pokemon and froze. It was a ralts. It was pressed as far back against the trunk as it could go, its knees huddled against its chest, and its face covered with its little hands. The poor thing was covered in scratches and bruises, it had obviously sustained some damage. I walked closer. The ralts slowly opened its eyes and let out a little shriek and tried to push farther into the tree. I stopped and cringed, it was so scared. _How can I help if it's too scared to let me? Oh!_ I had just remembered that ralts were very sensitive to emotion, so I started to think of happy and comforting thoughts.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, they're gone now." I spoke in a soothing voice and the ralts stopped squirming. "Yeah, that's it. I won't hurt you, let me help you." I assured the frightened pokemon. The ralts still looked afraid, but it let me reach over and gently lift it up. I brought it close to my chest and cradled it like a baby, "You're safe now." I promised. The ralts looked up at me and then its eyes filled with tears and the poor thing cried into my chest. I just held it as it cried for about 10 minutes. Once it was town, I set it down in my lap and reached into my pocket.

"Here, eat this." I held out an oran berry that I had picked up earlier. "It'll make you feel better." I promised. The ralts took the berry with both hands, and took a bit. It made an adorable little humming noise and quickly ate the rest.

"Was it good?" I asked.

'Ralts ral.' Ralts nodded.

"Those weedle were real mean, what are you doing out here alone?" I stroked the little one's soft green hair.

The ralts looked down slightly, and I could tell it was a touchy subject. "It's okay, don't worry about that. Why don't we make you a little bed right here?" I gestured to the indentation the ralts was hiding in.

'Ral…' Ralts looked unsure, but I still got some soft rose petals, grass, and leaves and make a super comfy bed. I set ralts down in it, and the cute thing curled up and her eyes closed partially.

"Good. Okay, you be safe from now on. I don't want you to get hurt again." I stood up and turned around.

'Ralts!' Ralts had jumped up and grabbed my pant leg.

"What's wrong?" Ralts looked up at me with glossy eyes full of longing. "Do you want to come with me? I asked. Ralts nodded and smiled. 'Ral ralts!' Ralts held up its arms for me to pick it up.

"Alright then! I'm starting a journey in a few days, you could come with me!" I suggested, and ralts nodded. "Oh hey, let's pick a name for you. Hmm, you look to be a girl so...Lucy?" Ralts shook its head.

"Julia?" Nope.

"Rachel?" Still a no.

"Stella?" Ralts still shook her head.

"Hmm. What about 'Airalyn'?" Ralts perked up at this and nodded.

"You like that? Airalyn it is then!" I brought Airalyn up to eye level and smiled warmly.

I held Airalyn in my arms like an infant, she was curled up against me while watching with her amber eyes, "You know Airalyn, I think we're gonna be good friends." I smiled down at her lovingly. She smiled back up at me and closed her eyes. I walked for a few more minutes until I heard a young, but smooth and angelic voice in my head.

'Thank you.'

* * *

I was brought back to the present when a three-fingered green hand lightly squeezed mine. I looked over to see a fully grown Airalyn look at me with a knowing gaze.

"You psychic types and your mind reading." I joked.

'I don't need to read your mind, or emotions, to know what you were thinking about.' Airalyn pointed out. She brushed her green hair behind her pointed ear spikes, 'I was thinking about it, too.' She said.

"I'm so happy I met you that day. After all these years, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend, Airalyn." I held her hand between both of mine.

'All the adventures I would've missed out on. You're my best friend too, Ethan. I love you.' She rested her head on my shoulder again, and closed her eyes. I sighed happily and said,

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I really hope you all liked it. I know it's on the shorter side, but this series is going to be a collection of short stories. Also, the picture Ethan took is the cover art for this story.**


End file.
